Marmora
Marmora is a Valkyrie Armor that specializes in broadsword combat. Whoever don the armor shall take the title of Marmora the Blade Storm Valkyrie. The armor formally belonged to an unknown and extinct bloodline; the last survivor of that line was Clarisse, veteran Valkyrie and step-cousin of Amanda O'Neill. However, she entrusted the armor to O'Neill family where she chose Amanda as her latest successor. Description and Characteristics Marmora is an azure and white Valkyrie Armor forged from Loki skin-based Solais Metal. As with other Valkyrie Armors, Marmora Armor enhances its wearer's strength, speed, and power to superhuman level. The armor is also empowered by the wearer's fuel spirit (energy generated by one's emotions and feelings), with its circuit-like green meridians glow upon being charged with the said energy. For combat, as the armor specializes in broadsword combat, the user has greater advantage when using either broadsword form of her Valkyrie Blade or actual broadswords as the armor enhances her performance in the said weapon. Unique among Valkyrie Armors, Marmora possesses multiple set of razor-sharp blades attached on the armor (including the hat) called Rondo Blades which allow the user to attack her foes with her weapon and blades on her body. Marmora's fighting style on the other hand, usually reflects its user where in Amanda's case, unorthodox swordplay that combined fencing and her natural agility. Interestingly, the said combat style enables her to use both her weapon and blades on her armor all at the same time, allowing her to inflict considerable damage on her enemies. If deprived of her weapon, Marmora can throw out her hat like a frisbee, which can easily cut through concrete. As with other Valkyrie Armors, Marmora can unlock extra boost of power and speed that is released by sprouting wings which also enable the user to engage in aerial combat without need of broom. Aside flight, Marmora's wings doubles as deadly weapon in combat as it outfitted with feathers that able to cut through most materials on a whim. Overall, Marmora is a formidable armor. Weapons & Equipment *'Marmora Bracelet': The vital part of Marmora Armor which acts as both its dormant form and summoning trinket. It takes the appearance of metallic azure bracelet with thicker edge and a symbol in form of round red symbol with yellow outline. This part magically linked with the rest of the armor that normally stored in pocket dimension when not used. *'Rondo Blades': A set of blades that attached on the shoulder pads, tassets, boots, and hat. *'Razor Wings': A pair of futuristic mechanical wings with silver parts and neon green glows outfitted with bladed feathers sharp enough to behead a dragon on a whim. Pics Gallery Marmora Profile Picture LWA WoM.jpg Notes and Trivia *Marmora is one of armors not to be named after a mythological Valkyrie, the other being Nevar, Sloegra, and Hrista. *Marmora name derives from the Latin “mors > mortis”, from the Proto-Indo-European “*mor-t” (death), from “*mer-“ (to die). In turn the name means “death, corpse, annihilation, phantom, vision, hallucination”. In Slavic mythology this was the name of the goddess of winter and death. The is a Baltic and Slavic goddess associated with seasonal rites based on the idea of death and rebirth of nature. She is associated with death, winter and nightmares. Some medieval Christian sources such as the Czech 9th century Mater Verborum compare her to the Greek goddess Hecate, associating her with sorcery. 15th century Polish chronicler Jan Długosz likened her to Ceres, the Roman goddess of agriculture. *For the design of Marmora Armor, BSoulstone draws inspiration from white colored, enchanted version of main characters' robes which featured in episode 25 of Little Witch Academia anime before adding the armor plates and bird/angelic motifs found in popular depiction of mythological Valkyries to make it both beautiful and gallant. Other inspirations includes Baron armor from tokusatsu series GARO for the armor's blades, whereas the armor's name references Blade of Marmora, a secretive Galra faction from Voltron: Legendary Defender. The meridian emerald glow was later added as reference from TRON series. Category:Magic Items Category:Witches of Midgard-verse